<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Alive by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202742">Come Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2'>RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Smut Collection [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Lumberjack Derek Hale, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Derek Hale, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stubble Burn, ball worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles did not expect to run into Derek Hale again after all these years, let alone tumble into bed with him. It looks like dreams do come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Smut Collection [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/572551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles grunted as he whacked a few branches out of his path as he bolted through the forest. Stiles ducked behind a fallen log to catch his breath that quickly caught in his throat when serval snarls echoed through the darkening forest. </p><p>Stiles tensed and bolted when he caught sight of bright blue eyes nearing him from the foliage. Stiles ducked and tumbled through the forest, his years of running for his life in Beacon Hills and his FBI training helping with his stamina but it didn’t stop his natural clumsiness. Stiles yelped as he tumbled down a steep slope, grunting and gasping as he rolled down the hill and whacked his head against a large stone causing his vision to grey.</p><p>Stiles lay flat on his back, body stinging and small cuts bleeding. Stiles’ head lolled to the side as he stared at his outstretched arm, fingers curled upwards as spots started to overtake his vision. Unfamiliar black boots came into his line of sight, crunching over fallen leaves and Stiles went weightless as strong arms curled around him, lifting him off of the ground.</p><p>A familiar roar echoed out around him and as Stiles passed out he had the most vivid flashback to a night in the police station with Derek Hale standing over him with Alpha red eyes telling him ‘he was the Alpha now’. </p><p>~~/~~</p><p>Stiles woke up on what felt like a cloud, wrapped in soft yet thick blankets. Stiles didn’t ache as much as he expected he would have after being chased through the forest by Omega werewolves. Stiles blinked as he took in his surroundings and noticed the cozy, homely decor in what looked like the bedroom of a well-built wood cabin. </p><p> “Good, you’re awake.” The door swung open as Stiles pushed himself into a proper sitting position. </p><p> “Derek?” Stiles’ jaw dropped before his cheeks heated as he took in the sight of Derek Hale standing in the doorway with two steaming mugs of most likely coffee in his hands. </p><p>Derek had adopted the classic lumberjack look and was looking far too good for Stiles’ health. His dark stubble had grown into a full-fledged beard that Stiles absently wondered what kind of stubble burn it would leave. Stiles noticed the red and black flannel shirt and a white tank top underneath as Derek walked into the room, sitting on the side of the bed and offered Stiles one of the mugs. </p><p>“Ah, thanks.” Stiles took the mug, cradling the coffee in his hands to warm himself up and all but moaned outright when he took the first sip. </p><p> “I ah, I didn’t think I would see you again… Let alone out here,” Stiles cleared his throat, giving Derek darting looks from under his eyelashes. </p><p> “I could say the same for you… It is good to see you, Stiles, even under the circumstances of you being chased by feral Omegas.” Derek deadpanned at the end, raising an eyebrow unimpressed and Stiles gave a bashful smile. </p><p> “I didn’t plan on getting chased through the forest by Omega werewolves.” Stiles shot back, unable to stop himself from smiling as he took in the familiar profile of Derek Hale. </p><p> “You haven’t changed huh Stiles,” Derek snorted, shaking his head fondly as he sipped at his mug of coffee. </p><p> “I’m in the FBI now so, that’s a step up from the lacrosse team right?” Stiles grinned when Derek looked admittedly impressed. </p><p>“Defiantly a step up,” Derek agreed, his eyes smouldering as he stared Stiles down from her the rim of his mug as he sipped his coffee.</p><p> “So uh, thanks for saving me sourwolf,” Stiles thanked the werewolf who hummed in reply.</p><p> “So you’re what? A lumberjack now?” Stiles joked to break the silence and Derek snorted into his coffee. </p><p> “Something like that,” Derek’s lips quirked up and then suddenly his eyes flared Alpha red making Stiles yelp before he grinned widely. </p><p> “I didn’t kill anyone after I left Beacon Hills and then helped Cora settle back in with her pack. I did some travelling and made friends with an ageing Alpha, he passed me his spark before dying and this plot of land with this cabin. I thought I would be here alone for a while, imagine my surprise when I stumble over you in my woods being chased.” Derek explained as he set his mug down and slowly curled his fingers around Stiles’ knee as he spoke. Stiles absently pushed his knee up into Derek’s grip as he listened to the story of what happened after Derek left Beacon Hills. </p><p> “I’m glad you did sourwolf,” Stiles set his mug down and bravely put his hand on Derek’s bent thigh. </p><p>“Me too… Believe it or not… I missed you the most when I left,” Derek admitted, his eyes still glowing red as they locked on Stiles’ whiskey coloured ones that were slowly dilating as Stiles’ arousal lazily rose. </p><p>“I believe it,” Stiles whispered and then moaned in both shock and pleasure when Derek grasped the back of his neck, tugging the human forward so their lips could meet in a wet, passionate kiss. </p><p> “I missed you,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s lips when their kiss broke, a line of salvia connecting their lips as their breath mingled. </p><p> “I missed you more than you know, I thought about you almost every night… Every dream I had about you left me hard and dripping, fuck Stiles.” Derek’s tone took on a rumbling factor that had Stiles shivering at the obvious display of Derek’s wolf scratching at the surface. </p><p> “I thought about you every time I had something in my hole, my fingers, a toy, another guy… They were all you,” Stiles shifted until he was seated firmly on Derek’s lap, fingers tangled in Derek’s dark hair. Derek moaned against Stiles’ throat before he sank his blunt teeth into Stiles’ skin, worrying a dark mark into the soft flesh, not so subtly marking Stiles as his. </p><p> “Good,” Derek was nothing if not a possessive bastard and the mere thought that no matter what or who Stiles was doing, he was imagining it was Derek? That got Derek going and he lazily rocked his growing erection up against Stiles’ ass. </p><p> “If we do this, I’m not letting you go, Stiles,” Derek warned, his skin itching as his wolf inched closer to the surface and he had to fight to keep his beta shift in check, he didn’t want to hurt Stiles with his fangs or claws. </p><p> “You better not, you’re stuck with me for life now sourwolf. I let you go once, I’m not doing it again.” Stiles huffed stubbornly before a cocky smirk appeared on his lips as he ground his ass against the werewolf’s erection earning a low growl from the Alpha. Derek grinned sharply and Stiles let out a yelp that switched into a laugh when Derek manhandled him so Stiles had to grab onto the headboard of the bed while Derek shoved his knees apart before groping Stiles’ ass. </p><p> “Fuck that’s hot,” Stiles muttered as he pressed his ass back into Derek’s groping hands, cock throbbing in his boxers.</p><p> “I can smell your arousal Stiles, tell me. What is going on in that mind of yours?” Derek dragged his beard up the length of Stiles’ neck as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the younger man’s tented boxers. </p><p> “I want to wake up with your cum dripping out of my loose hole and beard burn on my thighs.” Stiles blurted out one of his more common fantasies and Derek chuckled against his throat before nipping at his skin. </p><p> “Oh, you’re going to be dripping with my cum by the time I’m done with you alright,” Derek promised, the husky tone sending a bolt of arousal down Stiles' spine and directly to his cock.</p><p> “Oh fuck,” Stiles muttered, mouth falling open when his boxers were literally ripped off his body by Derek’s fingers and almost instantly after that action, Derek buried his face between Stiles’ ass cheeks and sucked hard on his rim. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck! Derek!” Stiles jerked forward, cock bobbing and leaking pre-cum steadily from between his trembling thighs as Derek grasped his hips firmly to keep him in place as he worked his rough facial hair, wet lips and sinfully hot tongue over Stiles’ pink pucker until the ring of muscles relaxed enough for Derek to shove his tongue inside of the human properly. </p><p>Stiles let out a choked moan as he automatically tried to get away from Derek, but the werewolf held him in place. The lumberjack tightened his grip in a way that was sure to leave bruises on Stiles’ mole dotted skin as he tongue fucked Stiles until his lips and beard were shiny with salvia and Stiles’ hole was wet and twitching. </p><p>Stiles whined, cock aching between his thighs when Derek pulled away from his ass, blowing cool air over his heated skin making Stiles shiver and realize he would get his wish for beard burn in the morning.</p><p> “Such a pretty hole, I bet it will look and feel amazing all stretched out around my cock.” Derek praised as he traced Stiles’ fluttering hole with the pad of his thumb as he reached over to his side table to grab some lube. </p><p> “Come on Derek, I want to feel you!” Stiles wiggled his hips, arching his back invitingly and grinned when Derek let out a low, deep snarl. Stiles yelped, eyes slipping shut when two thick, calloused, slick fingers were shoved into his hole without warning. </p><p> “I can be gentle or rough, your choice.” Derek hummed as he stilled his fingers deep inside of Stiles’ clenching hole as Stiles panted against his arm.</p><p> “Rough, ah fuck, I want you to make me feel it when I wake up.” Stiles looked over his shoulder, cheeks flushed and eyes were blown wide while his scent was heady and scented with high levels of arousal. </p><p> “You won’t be able to walk,” Derek promised as thrust his fingers deep into Stiles forcing the human to jerk forward against the headboard with a pleased moan. Stiles spread his knees wider, cock and balls swaying at the action and Derek began to roughly finger fuck Stiles’, forcing his hole to stretch wide with each plunge of his fingers. </p><p> “Ah, ah, mmm,” Stiles mewled in bliss each time Derek’s thick fingers hit his prostate, lube trickling down his taint and over his balls as the room was filled with lewd squelching noises each time Derek’s finger shoved their way back into Stiles’ ass. </p><p>“Fuck,” Derek grunted, his cock throbbing as he watched as Stiles’ writhed and his hole loosened around his fingers. Derek yanked his fingers out to grab the lube bottle again and drench his large erection with a coat of the lube </p><p>Derek shifted so he was kneeling behind Stiles, slapping his wet cock against Stiles’ ass with a smirk on his lips as Stiles whined and pressed back against Derek eagerly. Derek ducked his head down to suck another mark onto Stiles’ throat as he guided his cock forward, pressing the head of his cock into Stiles’ twitching hole. </p><p>Stiles’ face went slack as inch by inch Stiles was all but split open on the werewolf’s large cock. It burned in the most wonderful of ways as Stiles dug his fingers into the headboard as his body shook, his body sagging forward under the large intrusion but Derek’s hold on him was tight and the only thing besides his cock in Stiles’ ass that was holding him upright. </p><p> “I was right, you feel fucking amazing around my cock. Like your ass was made to take my cock,” Derek groaned outright as he enjoyed the tight heat that had engulfed his cock, Derek could stay sheathed inside of Stiles’ ass forever and wondered why he never did this back in Beacon Hills. </p><p> “D-Derek, fuck, ah, ah!” Stiles moaned, eyes rolling up into his head when Derek started thrusting into him, spreading him painfully wide each time and each time Derek’s cock was fully inside of Stiles it hit against his prostate making Stiles’ cock drip. </p><p> Derek leaned forward, moving his hands from Stiles’ hips to the headboard next to the human’s hands and dug his forming claws into the wood, chipping it as his eyes burned Alpha red as he drove into Stiles with inhuman force. </p><p>Stiles whined helplessly as he took each harsh thrust, Stiles lost his grip on the headboard and collapsed down onto the bed so only his ass was upright as Derek pounded into him, snapping his newly formed fangs and snarling out his pleasure. </p><p> “D-Derek!” Stiles keened, body jerking and hole flexing around Derek’s fat cock when Derek grasped his cock and started to stroke him. </p><p> “Come for me Stiles, but don’t pass out. I want you to feel it when I come.” Derek growled even as Stiles came over Derek’s hand with a high-pitched cry that was followed by a low whine and whole body shudder as he did his best not to pass out from the intensity of his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p> “Fuck,” Derek grunted as he slammed his hips against Stiles’ ass once more before tossing his head back with a loud moan of bliss as he came. Stiles whimpered as he was suddenly flooded with hot cum from the werewolf who was buried so deep in him. Stiles felt a damp patch form under his lips on the bedsheets below his face, shivering as Derek ever so slowly pulled out and Stiles keenly felt globs and rivers of cum drip out of his loose hole.</p><p> “Stay with me Stiles and I’ll keep you loose and full of cum always,” Derek crooned as he scooped some of the escaped cum up with his fingers and nudged the white liquid back into Stiles’ gaping hole.</p><p> “I’ll stay,” Stiles murmured out before he closed his eyes and passed out, exhausted and comfortably full of Derek’s cum. </p><p> “Good boy,” Derek crooned to the sleeping human as he lazily fingered Stiles’ cum-filled hole, radiating smug satisfaction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242</p><p>https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>